Turbulance
by LivForAPurpose
Summary: Bree is set to go on the vacation of a lifetime. One she has been waiting for her whole life. The only problem? The boys.


Bree's P.O.V.

Going to Paris has always been my dream. I mean, I was there once for a mission, but I didn't really get to enjoy it. This time, though, I'm staying for a whole week and I'm going to enjoy every moment. I imagine it will be a bit like the trip Tasha and I took to Rome last year. Of course, Tasha isn't coming this time. She is too busy with my new little sister. But I think it will be fun anyway. The downside is that I have to bring along Chase and Oliver and Kaz and Skylar. Now, if it was just Skylar and me, that would still be fun. Just two girls in Paris. But with the boys coming along, it will most definitely turn into a disaster. One of them will end up destroying something and causing an international incident. I just know it. But I am going to try to ignore that and enjoy myself while I'm here.

"Would you like something to eat, Miss?" the flight attendant asks.

I look up at her, my thoughts interrupted. "Oh, um, no thank you. I'm good." I reply.

"I could use something to eat. I'm always hungry. It comes with having two stomachs." she says, taking the tray from the flight attendant's cart.

I give her a weird look, but she just shrugs and bites into her ham sandwich. I shake my head and smile a bit. "I don't want to interrupt your little food fest here, but aren't you even just a little worried that the guys will get into trouble here and get us all deported?" I ask, half joking and half serious.

She looks at me, still eating, and replies, "I figure if they get us deported we can always just vacation back at the academy. I mean, It might not be the nicest resort, but I could still get a good tan there."

Oliver, who is in the seat behind us, pokes his head between the seats and says, "But not too tan. We don't want you getting skin cancer. I know! I can help you put on your suntan lotion to make sure you stay safe from the sun's rays!"

Skylar and I both look at him with the same incredulous look on our faces. Not that we are surprised. He does this sort of thing a lot. "Oliver, You will not be going anywhere near my suntan lotion or me during this trip. I think I can apply it by myself. And anyway, we are not going to the island. We are going to France. The sun isn't as bad here as it is off the coast of California." she says, pushing his head back into his own space.

I hear Kaz laugh behind me at Skylar's rejection. "I told you, man, you have got to stop obsessing over her. You won't get her that way. Watch and learn, my boy, watch and learn. Just see how many French beauties I can get this week. I am going to be drowning in a sea of beautiful women."

"Right. Because we just love to be treated as objects that can be 'got' as you put it." I reply, turning in my seat to give him a harsh look.

Skylar laughs at my retort and gives me a high five. "Exactly. Kaz, you are right about Oliver, but maybe you should revisit your own romantic strategies," she says, turning to look at him as well.

"Oh! I can help with strategies! I'm really good at those!" says Chase from the row beside me.

"Please, Chase, no one wants your help with anything to do with the word 'romantic'. That is definitely not one of your strong points." laughs Douglas from beside him.

"Hey! Chase has had a girlfriend." I say, speaking up for my little brother.

"Thank you, Bree!" he says, looking at me with a smile.

Then I laugh. "Wasn't her name Canada, from Canada?" I ask, recalling what Adam had told me about Chase's 'date' with Sabrina.

Now he is scowling at me. "That wasn't very nice. I didn't even know you knew about that," he says, his cheeks growing red.

I raise my eyebrows and smile a near-sinister smile. "Oh, Chase, I know lots of things. If you would like I could tell them about that one time when you-"

"No! Don't say anything! I don't know what you know but right now is not the time to find out!" he exclaims, cutting me off.

Everyone bursts into laughter at his obvious discomfort. Goodness, what does he think I know? After everyone sobers up a bit, I speak. "Now, guys, listen. I don't want you causing any, you know, international crises that require us to leave the country, and continent, in a, how do I put this, undignified fashion. Do you understand?"

Oliver and Kaz look at each other, seem to share an unspoken conversation, and then look to me again. Kaz speaks up. "We will agree not to get us deported, but only if you agree to our terms," he says, glancing at Oliver with a smirk.

I look at Skylar nervously only to find that she is wearing the same wary look on her face. "And what are these terms?" Skylar asks reluctantly.

The boys both smile. "Kaz wants to be able to hunt for beach babes every day. And, as for me, you already know what I want. And, yes, it involves the suntan lotion." Says Oliver, a smirk on his face as well.

Douglas just shakes his head, but I can see the hint of a smile on his face. Chase's eyebrows to furrow in a questioning look. I roll my eyes at him. I'm almost positive he heard the earlier conversation. I look at Skylar again and then bang my head against the headrest. I groan out loud. It is going to be a very long week.


End file.
